


Шрамы и не только

by RkuHeko



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Scarification
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано за заявку Iren.: «Наги х Мамору, шрамы».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шрамы и не только

**Author's Note:**

> Мы принимали участие в Репке, посвящённой дню рождения Оми Цукиёно, которое случается каждое 29 февраля.  
> Заявка обговаривалась, но не прозвучала. Поэтому я её исполнила так, "за кадром" ^__^ Всё равно мне было бы не поместиться в оговоренные сто пятьдесят слов =)  
> ===========================  
> Бета Iren.

Не так уж много у него было шрамов, если подумать. Крохотный рубец на левой скуле — Мамору не помнил, где его получил; его было заметно лишь в зеркале, если смотреть на своё отражение близко-близко. Шрам от садового секатора на левом запястье. Он подравнивал стебли у роз, повернул голову, чтобы ответить, — кажется, Кен что-то спросил, — и тут рука соскочила, и лезвие наискось оцарапало руку. С тех пор у Мамору на запястье этот шрам. Когда он на него смотрит, то улыбается: тот напоминает о работе в Вайсс. Какая тогда поднялась суета: Кен сломя голову побежал за пластырем, чуть не оттолкнув спускающегося по лестнице сонного Йоджи, Ая крикнул про антисептик, посетительницы магазина громко пищали и сочувствовали... Хороший шрам.

У Наги шрамов нет вообще. Нигде. Если подумать, то Мамору считает это нечестным. Нет, не потому, что с ними могли быть связаны какие-то хорошие воспоминания наподобие его собственных. Просто... Не честно. И завидно. Ведь Наги телекинетик. Предметы держатся от него в отдалении и не смеют прикоснуться к его телу. Когда Мамору в шутку говорит Наги об этом, тот посмеивается.

Ещё пара шрамов у Мамору на коленях, получены во время миссии. Попробовали бы вы бегать в шортах, падать и не рассадить при этом колени.

— Ты, наверное, постоянно ходил в пластырях, — говорит Наги и легко проводит по его левой коленке пальцами.

Это и щекотно, и приятно. Мамору щурится с удовольствием, и нить разговора ненадолго теряется, потому что рука Наги не останавливается, а поднимается выше.

Если Мамору относится к своим шрамам равнодушно, то Наги проявляет к ним какой-то странный интерес. Ну конечно, своих нет...

— Надо было оставить тебе парочку, — шутит он как-то раз, и Наги сокрушённо качает головой в ответ:

— Моё тело рефлекторно защищается от любого воздействия извне.

Телекинез — как кокон, как защитная плёнка, охраняет своего хозяина от ударов, порезов и ссадин, даже когда тот спит или без сознания. Остаётся только гадать, как Наги допустил до своего тела Мамору — с такой-то непробиваемой защитой. Доверие? Мамору не спрашивает.

Самый серьёзный шрам у него на спине. Мамору его не видит, да и не хочет видеть. Однажды он попал под обстрел сил самообороны, пули прошли по касательной, и это чудо, что вспорота оказалась только кожа над позвоночником и лопаткой.

— Я плохо уворачивался, — может пошутить Мамору, если захочет что-то сказать об этом шраме.

Если он заведёт руку за спину, то кончиками пальцев его нащупает. Обычно он про шрам не вспоминает, но из-за Наги думает о нём чаще.

— Это было больно? — спрашивает он.

Мамору передёргивает плечами. Ну, больно, конечно, да и крови много, плюс шок... Парни думали, что ранение гораздо серьёзнее: шутка ли, выстрел в спину получить. Когда они отправились в больницу, то оказалось, что остальные ранены гораздо сильнее. Мамору по сравнению с ними был просто везунчик, родившийся в рубашке.

Этот шрам притягивает Наги. Он рассматривает его, водит по нему пальцами.

— Щекотно, Наги-кун, — откликается на его прикосновения Мамору, посмеиваясь и снова дёргая плечами. Щекотно и странно. Ведь Наги не успокаивается.

— Ещё бы немного, и у тебя был бы раздроблен позвоночник и прострелено лёгкое, — говорит он. — Ты бы не выжил, — он ведёт руками вдоль позвоночника, а после очерчивает полукруг, наверняка обозначая область того самого лёгкого, не простреленного.

— Знаю, — отвечает Мамору, понизив голос. Он не видит особого смысла говорить о том, что не сбылось, но почему-то не может сказать об этом Наги. Под лёгкими касаниями хочется прогибаться, подаваясь вперёд. Кончики пальцев снова и снова касаются неровной кожи по краям шрама, и в какой-то момент Мамору начинает чувствовать жар от этих прикосновений, почти как будто в него снова выстрелили и попали...

— Наги-кун, — шепчет он беспомощно.

Наги убирает руку, наклоняется над ним и касается шрама языком. Не вылизывает, а ведёт самым кончиком, прослеживая контур. Мамору потрясённо выдыхает беззвучное «Ох!» и изо всех сил зажмуривает глаза. Вдоль позвоночника, а потом к лопатке — горячее дыхание Наги и влажное прикосновение языка, его чёлка задевает кожу, Мамору чувствует щекотку и опирается на руку, пытаясь подняться. Не то чтобы ему не нравилось, просто он вообще не соображает, что делать, и поэтому рефлекторно пытается сбежать. Но Наги вовремя перехватывает его руку, и Мамору замирает на месте.

— Что ты делаешь, — напустив в голос раздражения, ворчит Мамору.

Нет, бесполезно, Наги лишь усмехается, обдавая его ещё одним тёплым вздохом, и спускается чуть ниже. Уж там-то у него нет никаких шрамов, Мамору уверен. В поясницу ему никто не стрелял. Рука Наги снова ложится на шрам, а неожиданный поцелуй приходится куда-то в крестцовый отдел позвоночника, и Мамору шепчет:

— Совсем извращенец?

Но ему нравится, тело встревожено неожиданной лаской больше обычного. Уже дошло до того, что каждый шорох заставляет его дёргаться и ждать прикосновения, и только от ожидания его ведёт не хуже, чем от самого Наги. Тот снова возвращается выше, теперь целует кожу над позвоночником одними губами. Мамору заводит руку за спину и пытается схватить Наги. Ему это не удаётся, с ним творят что хотят: поворачивают на бок, гладят по плечу и животу, снова укладывают спиной кверху. Тело послушно и расслаблено, Наги невозможно и не хочется сопротивляться. В такие моменты Мамору давно разучился различать, где Наги пользуется телекинезом, а где трогает его сам; и то, и другое одинаково приятно.

— Ну хватит уже, — произносит Мамору, чувствуя собственное возбуждение и одновременно шаловливое настроение. Ему вовсе не хватит, наоборот — не хватает.

— Ага, — отвечает Наги, прижимаясь к нему, ложась поверх.

Горячо, жарко.

Рука Наги — сбоку от его головы, он опирается на неё, приподнимаясь. Пальцы второй оглаживают спину. Значит сейчас Мамору ощущает именно силу, а не руки. Сила сжимает его член, мягко массирует яички, Мамору шире раздвигает ноги, подаваясь назад, и Наги вжимается в его ягодицы, потираясь об них плавно и неторопливо. Его бёдра имитируют фрикции, но от каждого медленного толчка Мамору кидает в жар; это ничуть не хуже, чем если бы они и в самом деле занимались сексом. Ему кажется, что он чувствует Наги внутри. А что ему и в самом деле стоит дотронуться до него силой? Мамору чувствует резкий укол ничем не вызванного удовольствия и потрясённо всхлипывает. Наги вторит ему резким вздохом. Его пальцы на спине Мамору непроизвольно сжимаются в кулак и снова расслабляются. Мамору дышит часто-часто, загнанно. Наги не прекращает ласкать его изнутри, и за первой вспышкой удовольствия следует вторая. Нервные окончания так легко обмануть. Мамору внезапно кажется, что внутри он наполнен и растянут, ему кажется, что его собственный член сжимает тесное тело Наги, ему кажется, что он сейчас вот-вот кончит, и хочется ругаться оттого, как быстро накатило на него это предоргазменное марево. Перед глазами всё темно. Он кричит? Быть может. Какая разница. Главное — Наги рядом, прилип к его спине словно намертво, хватается руками за плечи, сильнее и быстрее впечатывая себя в его тело. Высвобождение кажется головокружительным взрывом; Мамору просто вспыхивает изнутри и взрывается, переполненный, беспомощный, стонущий. Или это Наги стонет ему на ухо? Не разобрать. Первое, что Мамору чувствует, приходя в себя, — это ладонь на спине, она влажно скользит по коже. Наги тяжело дышит. Извращенец, запавший на его шрам. Мамору слабо улыбается собственным мыслям и легко перекатывается на спину.

— Поцелуй, — требует он и подставляет Наги губы.

Целоваться им никогда не надоедает. Наверное, хорошо, что у Мамору мало шрамов. И что у Наги их нет совсем.

Мамору гладит Наги по плечу и будто впервые замечает: на его плече — небольшая родинка. А почти рядом — ещё одна.

У Наги есть родинки. Мамору прикрывает глаза.


End file.
